


Cheers Luv!

by 1JettaPug



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You felt the warmth of his arm wrap around your shoulders, and the Captain gently moving you to get you to your feet. "Come on, sheila."</p>
<p>With ten or so drinks in your system, and your mind was trying to tell you that you did not want to fall down drunk tonight. Of course, the number of drink you've already had had made you lose your balance. You grabbed the Captain by the shoulders and dragged him down onto the floor with you, and you fell right on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheers Luv!

“Cheeeeeers!” The "Captain" as he introduced himself raised his glass up high, not even caring about the ale that sloshed out onto the table. However, you were in no state to keep that in check, either, as you were just as hammered as your new friend was. You laughed a little when you watched him chug his next drink.

Not until the entire glass was empty did he finally take a deep breath, letting out a loud belch. “And there goooes number twelve, luv.” he gave you a handsome grin.

You giggled and did something rather unexpected. Bending down, you caught the Captain's mouth with your own and kissed him deeply, holding the side of your new companion's face.

It took him a second to realize what was going on, and he reacted rather positively, growling into your mouth, and taking your face in his hands. It might've just been the booze, but you felt like time slowed down just for you two to kiss. You felt the Captain's tongue poking at your lips, and you opened up and started wrestling his tongue with your own.

You two probed one another's mouths with your tongues. It was only until you started to drift off that Captain stopped. You felt the warmth of his arm wrap around your shoulders, and the Captain gently moving you to get you to your feet. "Come on, sheila."

With ten or so drinks in your system, and your mind was trying to tell you that you did not want to fall down drunk tonight. Of course, the number of drink you've already had had made you lose your balance. You grabbed the Captain by the shoulders and dragged him down onto the floor with you, and you fell right on him.

He only laughed and pulled you up onto his lap. "We should get a cab,"

"Yeah,"

"Yer place then, sweetheart?"

"Let's gooooo already,"


End file.
